Question: Solve the following expression and give your answer as a fraction. $ -\dfrac{2}{4} \times -0.2 \times \dfrac{1}{5} = {?} $
Solution: First get all of the numbers as simplified fractions. $ -\dfrac{2}{4} = -\dfrac{1}{2} $ $ -0.2 = -\dfrac{2}{10} = -\dfrac{1}{5} $ Now we have: $ -\dfrac{1}{2} \times -\dfrac{1}{5} \times \dfrac{1}{5} = {?} $ $ \phantom{ -\dfrac{1}{2} \times -\dfrac{1}{5} \times \dfrac{1}{5}} = \dfrac{-1 \times -1 \times 1} {2 \times 5 \times 5} $ $ \phantom{ -\dfrac{1}{2} \times -\dfrac{1}{5} \times \dfrac{1}{5}} = \dfrac{1}{50} $